


It begins ..

by Straybunnyalois



Series: Journey of the demons [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, I am a dork, Multi, New Au, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, new shipping, omg, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straybunnyalois/pseuds/Straybunnyalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nowadays only competitions will get demons to cause chaos. This time the prize is what they want the most"</p><p> </p><p>summary by the lovely reblogbilldip in tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It begins ..

For thousands of years , demons lived .

And as they lived , horror continued to exist .

Spreading fear and sin were there only joy as they don’t know any other way to spend their eternal life on .

But eternity is a long time .. And boredom could be the death of some of them , because an endless cycle of time can bring one to their madness .

And as known .. Demons don’t die unless in the hands of another demon.

So as a result , Some of the weaker demons begged other demons of higher ranks to kill them to end their misery .

To Lucifer (( the king of all demons )) that was a problem , As the new weak recruits would just die and rebirth as demons to die again in vain ! Which was a huge waste of his time and not to forget the other ones who just have nothing better to do so they just seek death out of boredom .

These were some of the things he noticed alongside the fact that some demons started to slack off and their deals were useless an un affecting to a human !! .

So as a result , the word “ Demon “ stopped striking fear to humans as it used to !! .

And now they sound like a bunch of losers compared to the angels .

So he had to be creative … And creative he was indeed .

Every 3000 years he will do a game , like an Olympics if you might say . There is no choice , Every single demon is forced to participate .. BUT WHO WOULDN’T WANT TO ? The prize is one they can’t deny or refuse .

Every 3000 years he will set a prize that any demon would want to have .. To him , the prizes were mere trinkets But to them .. They were very valuable .

The first game was “ Who will make the most deals ?” 

The rules were simple , “ Just do the most contracts with humans me their souls when the deal is done” Lucifer said .

He made this game to test his minions capability , but he was very disappointed with the outcome .

Most of them just went there and hunted the humans souls without a deal or at least a dissection .

“This way is faster “ They said .

And so they were punished for their disobedience . 

Though still the first game was actually won by a young demon by the name “ Bill cipher “ , The seeing eye of dreams .

He was merely born , a young demon by the age of 22 years of experience only .

He had the thirst of thousands demons for blood and a strong well power .

The prize was a virgins blood and to a newly comer like “ Cipher “ it was a prize he would never have imagined to get .

A virgins blood is a tool that could be used to unlock a newly born demons power such as “ Cipher “ , but it was always hard to attain But by winning the game he have achieved a tool his other fellows might never get .

After that many other games was presented and each 3000 years was worse than the one before it !! 

The second game was won by the demon “ Tad strange “ also known as grief .

He was known as the soul that brings trouble and sadness to the people of the Asian content .

The prize was a human vessel for the winning demon and so “ Strange “ have owned his very own human body that he can use whenever he pleases .

In that time another demon came in close with “ Tad Strange “ , they were “ Payton “ also known as “ Pentagram “ .

They should remarkable strength from their part but shortly disappeared after without a trace .

Some demons have been proven worthy of their status but still many , many other have failed as well .

And after a thousand other years , some young demon have proven himself worthy also , his name was “ Vergil Sparda “ , the fallen angel .

He won when it came to fighting hand in hand with other demons even thought he was a hybrid .

And even after all of this , Lucifer wasn’t pleased at all . 

Sure enough his people was worthy at some point of their name and position but they would still slake off and stray away from their missions . Which made the case worse , they also started to treat the human soul as a toy and not a sacred thing .

So he had to take new measurements .

After another 3000 years , in the human world the time zone have entered the year 1991 dc .

The year the most troublesome tournament begins , even worse than the year where he asked them to hunt all the dream demons species !! 

Lucifer have gathered his misfits in a night the moon was full and with a cattish like grin he said :

-“ Tonight my useless minions you will prove your selves worthy of your names .. 

Tonight might be the night where your miserable life’s get better or worse depending on how you see it..

Starting from now , you will no longer be demons .. “ .

The gathering crowd was filled with rage and anger coming from all the attendants as they all opposed Lucifer’s decision . 

-“ WHAT THE HELL ??”.

-“NON SENCE !!”.

-“WHAT RUBISH ARE YOU SPOITTING HERE ??!!?”.

Lucifer .. Now angry with them , have flared with rage making the whole place engulf with blue flames as he screamed :

-“ SILENCE !!”. 

All demons have stopped .. Silence spreading as Lucifer breathed harder to prove he was in no mood to discuss his decision .

Pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed after a while to calm himself he continued saying : 

-“ You will not be demons because you are NOT SO GOOD AT IT AS IT SEEMS !!” He finished his sentence screaming and all demons were left puzzled at his remark .

-“ CAN ANY OF YOU TELL ME WHEN DID THEY MAKE AN ACTUAL GOOD DEAL HERE ?!?!? OR YOU PROVOCED SOMEONE TO DO SOME KIND OF SIN ??!?!? ANY BODY ..COME ON !! NO ? NO ANSWER?? I THOUGHT SO !! .. “ 

Looking at them and their dumb looking faces he growled and said : 

-“Over millions of years and I have thought that you gained some sort of experience but instead you became lazy..

You forgot who you were and what is your job is so in exchange of it you looked for pleasure and useless games to entertain yourselves with..

So because of that , you will no longer be demons but instead you will regain your human form and life and reside back to earth .. Living an almost look alike of the same environment you used to live in that made you who you are now .. “.

Becoming calmer , Lucifer sucked in a breath and continued saying : 

-“ Each and every one of you .. was made out of a deal in a time of their life that made you what you are today .. 

BUT ALL ..

OF ..

YOU .. 

HAVE FUCING LOST SIGHT OF WHAT BEING A DEMON IS !! 

YOU ARE IN NEED TO BE REMINDED OF WHAT YOU WERE IN ORDER TO BECOME STRONGER AND WELL AWARE OF WHAT YOU ARE IN .. 

That is why you will go back and this will be this year’s tournament .. Oh , but don’t worry ~ whoever wins will get whatever they want in the world !! “ 

Between the crowd , Bill looked up to his kings throne and screamed in excitement saying : 

-“ WHAT EVER I WANT ???!?! “. 

Lucifer grinning widely replied : 

-“ Anything ~ .. Of course that will be for whoever wins that is “.

Every single attendant of the gathering was cooing with excitement that is until a Silver haired Demon cleared his throat and said in a loud voice for everyone to hear : 

-“ But Lucifer , you won’t give something this valuable without a catch .. So what is it this time ?”. 

Lucifer looked to the direction of the speaker .. Oh young little Vergil , he answered :

-“ Smart as always aren’t we ? that is why you are one of my favorites .. 

Yes as he said .. There is a catch .. As soon as you descend back to earth you will forget every single thing of your life’s as demons and live as if you were humans .. “ 

The place was filled with energy as all demons looked at each other with challenge in their eyes . 

Lucifer grinned after wards and said :

-“ Without any further delays .. LET THE GAMES BEGEN !!”.

With that he snapped his fingers and every single demon dropped un conscious and started sinking in to the ground as if it was quick sand . 

Lucifer whispered :

“ It begun now indeed .. “.

**Author's Note:**

> Demons are creatures of fear ..  
> They live for it ..  
> There job is bringing it to humans any way !!
> 
> But what happens when they lose focus on it ? 
> 
>  
> 
> I am really really lousy at writing summaries ^^" , Please just give the story a chance


End file.
